


Property of Steve Rogers

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Dog Tags, Dorks in Love, Jealous, M/M, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the thought of someone looking at Tony with lust or someone even thinking about Tony sent Steve off the edge. Tony was the center of his universe, and he wanted to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love fanfics with either possessive Steve or possessive Bucky so here this shit is.

Steve was one possessive bastard, and he knew it. He wasn't quite sure why he was like this, but he was.

Just the thought of someone looking at Tony with lust or someone even thinking about Tony sent Steve off the edge. Tony was the center of his universe, and he wanted to keep it that way.

So yeah, being insanely possessive makes sense in his mind, and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. 

~

“Oh God, Steeeve.” Tony whined as Steve pounded into him, bending him over the kitchen counter.

Steve slapped Tony’s ass resulting in a loud whimper from the brunette. Steve moaned as he looked down and saw Tony’s ass taking his cock.

He heard a gasp from behind him and looked back to see Natasha standing in the doorway. He saw the way she raked her eyes over Tony’s body, and instinctively he turned Tony away and hid him from her prowling gaze.

“Can we help you?” Steve ground out, still thrusting into Tony. Natasha raised an eyebrow but spun on her heel and walked out.

“Did you seriously continue to fuck me in front of her?” Tony laughed. Steve slammed into him. “Didn't hear you complaining.”

Tony let out a loud moan as they both came. Steve leant down and bit Tony’s neck, leaving a large bruise. “Love you.”

“Love you too, idiot.”

~

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair as the smaller man remained asleep. He rolled out of bed and went to put on his workout clothes.

He loved to run in the morning, but he still looked wistfully at his cute boyfriend snuggled around his pillow. Tony was completely naked and spread out. The sheets were tangled around his ankles. Tony usually used Steve as a heater, so blankets were never really needed with them.

Steve sighed in content as he walked out of their room. He went down to meet Bucky for their run.

He found Bucky outside the tower, stretching. He grinned and ran up to his friend. “Mornin’ Buck.”

His best friend turned and smiled. “Hey Stevie, you ready?” Steve nodded and they headed off.

They ran for hours, not coming back until Steve knew Tony would be up. They rode up on the elevator and walked out into the team kitchen. Everyone was up and around.

Tony walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of Steve’s boxers and one of his smaller shirts. He walked over to the coffee pot and stood waiting for his coffee.

Steve salivated at the sight of his boyfriend in his clothes. He walked over Tony and kissed him on the cheek before walking over to grab something to eat.

“Woah Tony. You been working out?” Clint asked in wonderment. Everyone looked over to Tony and admired him. 

Tony blushed a bit and let out a laugh. “I mean maybe?” 

“Seriously Tony, your legs could give mine a run for their money.” Natasha said, looking him up and down.

Bucky smirked back at Steve, knowing his friends possessive traits, and went up to Tony and smacked his ass with a laugh. “Damn, Tones, your ass is a dream.”

Steve glowered in the corner, snapping a fork in half. 

“Thanks you?” Tony replied with an awkward laugh. Bucky reached down to squeeze Tony’s ass and Bucky let out a little moan.

Steve couldn't hold back anymore. He walked up to his friend and punched his chest, Bucky wincing but laughing all the same. Steve hoisted Tony over his shoulder fireman style, Tony letting out a squeak of surprise, before stalking the both of them up to their room.

Hopefully that shows the team who Tony belongs too.

~

For the Bucky, however, it became an ongoing joke to see how angry he could get Steve. The team joined in occasionally, finding joy in Steve’s anger.

James started calling Tony all sorts of nicknames.

“Hey darling, you mind handing me that?”

“How are you, Doll?”

“Babe?” “Honey.” “Lovely.”

Steve’s least favorite so far was “Sexy.”

Every time Bucky and he would spar, Steve would make sure to try even harder than usual to beat him.

Steve was constantly seething because of his friend and his flirting. There was never a moment he didn't want to deck Bucky these days.

The only reason he hadn't killed Bucky yet, was because he and Tony's sex life had somehow increased. When Tony wasn't being flirted with by Buck, he was getting his brains fucked out by Steve.

That didn't stop Steve from being upset constantly though. No, every time Bucky slapped Tony’s ass, or gripped his hips, or kissed his cheek, Steve got a little more murderous.

And it wasn't just Bucky. Oh no! It was everyone. Natasha would ogle Tony in his flight suit. Clint would make comments about Tony’s “killer thighs.” Thor even got in on the fun and would talk about Tony’s “voluptuous figure.” 

Bruce was the only one that didn't do anything, making him Steve’s favorite. 

You see, the least of Steve’s problems was the thought of Tony leaving him. Sure, it was a niggling thought at the back of his mind, but Tony reminded him daily and nightly about his love for the Captain.

Steve just didn't like all the people treating his boyfriend like sex on a stick. Tony was his. No one else should touch his ass, or kiss him, or stare at him with bedroom eyes.

Call Steve a child, but he didn't like sharing.

~

They decided to go to a basketball game all together as a team one night. Everyone sat in court side seats. It was actually a lot of fun, they hadn't done anything like this is forever.

Steve was more of a baseball kind of guy, but anything to do with sitting next to Tony for hours was a great time. 

At halftime, a kiss cam started going around. Steve laughed at the idiots that tentatively kissed each other. Even the couples were acting nervous. Steve kind of wanted the camera to come to Tony and him to show them what a real kiss looked like.

Turns out the cam did come to Tony.

But it landed on Tony and Bucky. 

Bucky threw Steve a wicked smile and leaned in and gripped the side of Tony’s head and he kissed Tony like his life depended on it.

They both pulled away when the camera flashed to someone else. “Sweet lips, kitty.” James mumbled pressing another quick kiss to Tony’s lips just to see Steve’s face go red with anger.

“That's enough.” Steve commanded. Tony turned back to Steve with a sly smile. “Jealous, Stevie?” Tony asked, leaning his head on his hand.

“Is it obvious?” Steve replied with a roll of his eyes. Tony pouted. “Oh Stevie, you know you're the only one for me.” He leant up to give Steve a loving kiss. Steve’s anger melted off when Tony’s lips pressed against his. 

Tony put the little armrest up between and laid against Steve. Steve wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, but glared at his best friend who was gave him a smug wink.

 

~

Galas were horrible experiences for Steve as well. All the people touching Tony and whispering in his ear. Everyone asking if Tony would like to “ditch the gala” with them. 

What made things worse, was the little game the team was playing. Bucky had just whisked Tony away, asking for a dance in his most charming way. Tony accepted with a giggle and took the other brunette’s hand.

Steve watched his boyfriend and bestfriend spin around the dance floor. Tony tipped his head back with a laugh at whatever Bucky had just said. Bucky gave Tony a winning smile and held him close. 

Steve didn't even notice when he shattered the glass he was holding, effectively scaring the old woman next to him.

When he was going to go intervene, Natasha swooped in and started dancing with Tony. Steve glared at Bucky as he watched his friend not-so-secretly stare at Tony’s beautiful body, biting his lip when his eyes reached Tony’s ass.

James knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Steve was watching him like a hawk. So he eye fucked Tony for a minute or two. It was pretty fun actually. Tony had an amazing body that he would willingly stare at. His eyes resting on Tony’s thick ass. Damn, if Steve wasn't already with Tony, he sure as hell would hop on that.

James turned around to see an angry Steve in his face. He swallowed and bit back the smile that tried to creep up his face. 

“Hey Stevie, wanna dance?” James asked, holding out his hand.

“No.” Steve said, face blank. James blinked. Huh.

“Alright, did you want to speak with me?” He questioned. 

“Stop making eyes at my fella, James. He’s mine. He’s the love of my life, and you can't have him. I'm the one that makes love to him everyday, I'm the one that gets to see him like no one else does, I'm the one he loves so just cut. It. Out.” Steve bit out.

Before James could say anything back, Tony came up to them. “Stevie? Come dance with me?” He asked, jutting out his lip and grasping Steve’s hand. Steve’s face went soft. “Of course, let's go baby.”

Tony practically purred with satisfaction as they turned away.

James stood in amused shock. Steve had never spoken to him like that, ever. It was kind of awesome. 

James didn't like upsetting his friend too much. But that wasn't going to stop him from teasing him more.

~

“So what if Mjolnir wasn't a hammer? Like what if it was a screwdriver?” 

“Clint, shut the fuck up.” Natasha said, filing her nails.

Clint stood up from the couch and bumbled off, grumbling something about chips.

Steve and Bucky walked in, Bucky trying to talk to Steve with Steve ignoring him. “Steveeee I don't want your man! Sure he’s hot as hell-” “James!” Steve shouted. 

“What? It's the truth.” Bucky laughed. Steve sighed and walked over to sit down in the recliner. 

Bucky went to sit on the couch, right under where he put the mistletoe. Bucky was serious when he told Steve he didn't want Tony. But it's just so fucking hysterical to see his best friend freak.

Tony stumbled in on his Starkpad and sat down right next to Bucky. “Tony.” Bucky smiled and pointed up above them to the green leaves above them. Tony looked over to Steve who was staring viciously at Bucky. Tony turned back to Bucky and pressed a small kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky tried to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Tony’s lips. “James get your lips off of my boyfriend. Now.”

Tony pulled back, spit still connecting Bucky and Tony. Bucky rubbed his nose against Tony’s. “But Stevie..”

Steve stood up and walked out. Tony sighed and quickly followed his boyfriend.

Okay maybe James would lay off for awhile. 

~

“Stevie wait up.” Tony called, jogging after his super soldier. 

“Thought you were making out with somebody?” Steve shouted back.

Tony’s eyes misted over. “Steve please.”

Steve stopped and slowly turned around. “Steve I love you so much. James just does this to tease you. The only reason I let him is because I think it's incredibly hot when you get jealous.” Tony admitted, resting his hands on Steve's hips.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Tony nodded enthusiastically. “Steve, it does things to me. Knowing that you love me enough to get angry when someone else does things like that? Seriously turns me on more than nearly anything.”

Steve reached down to grip Tony’s ass. “Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.” Tony moaned. Steve leaned down and kissed Tony with as much passion as he could muster. He pressed Tony against the wall and ran his hands all along Tony’s sides.

He spun Tony around and grinded against Tony’s ass. Tony let out a loud whine and pushed back against Steve rubbing up and down against Steve’s dick. Steve yanked down Tony’s sweatpants and moaned when he saw Tony wasn't wearing underwear.

He stuck his fingers in Tony’s mouth, Tony swirled his tongue around Steve’s fingers until they were dripping. Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony’s mouth and they came out with a loud pop.

He carefully stuck two fingers into Tony. Tony let out a broken sound of pleasure at the feeling. Steve thrusted his fingers in and out of Tony. He added two more fingers and started moving faster. 

“On your knees.” Steve demanded. Tony happily complied, dropping to his knees and turning to unzip Steve’s pants and pull out his dripping cock. Tony latched on and began forcing the huge cock in his mouth. His cock slid down Tony’s throat with ease, thanks to Tony’s lack of a gag reflex. Tony stroked as he sucked, swirling his tongue around. He hummed as he bobbed his head, the vibrations causing Steve to howl in pleasure.

“Up.” Steve managed to get out. Tony stood up and stuck his ass out, giving Steve quite the view. Steve got down on his knees and licked around Tony’s hole to help lube it up. Tony was moaning wantonly and squirming above him.

Steve stood back up and gripped Tony's hips, aligning his dick with Tony’s round ass. He thrusted in and Tony let out the loudest scream Steve had ever heard. 

“Oh my god, Steve. Fuck me harder.” Tony moaned out. Steve willingly agreed and fucked him wildly, pounding into Tony like never before. He bent down and sucked hickies and left love bites everywhere he could reach.

Pleased with the artwork he left on Tony, Steve spit into his hand and reached around to stroke Tony’s weeping cock. “Mine.” Steve growled. “Yours, forever yours, Stevie, nobody else's.” Tony cried out.

Tony came with a high pitched scream and Steve bit down on Tony’s shoulder as he came inside of Tony.

Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist and slumped against him. Tony turned around in his arms and placed a wet kiss on Steve’s lips.

“That was fucking hot, Stevie. Everybody had to have heard us.” Tony giggled wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve grinned down at his lover. “Good.”

~

Steve stared down at the metal necklace in his hand. He was sitting on the couch while Tony was at work. He ran his fingers along the cool surface of the dog tags and pictured them around Tony’s neck. The thought made his dick perk up a bit.

He moaned softly at the idea of making love to Tony with his tags on, proving Tony was his. Seeing his names on the tags that were around Tony’s neck. Steve palmed himself through his pants and tilted his head back. He imagined Tony writhing underneath him, love bites littered across him, dog tags around his neck, claiming Tony.

“Need any help there, soldier?” Tony’s amused voice rang out. Steve lazily opened his eyes, stuck the dog tags into his pocket, and patted his lap. Tony excitedly came and plopped onto his boyfriend's lap.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Steve asked quietly, sneaking his hands under Tony’s dress shirt and rubbing circles on his bare hips.

“Same old, same old. Older men and women alike trying to get into my pants.” Tony sighed, melting into Steve's arms.

Steve stiffened a bit. “Baby I have something for you.” He found himself saying.

“Yeah?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Steve panicked a bit. “I mean it might be a bit dumb and you don't have to accept them but I just thought-”

“Steve.” Tony cut him off softly, stroking the side of his face.

Steve looked into the eyes of his lover and reached down to grab the dog tags from his pocket. 

He handed them to Tony who looked down at them adoringly. 

“It's an old fashioned gesture, but I love it. Guys always gave them to their dames back in the day, so everyone would know she was taken. Also just for the dame to remember them by.” Steve rambled quietly. 

He watched Tony put the dog tags around his neck and Tony puffed out his chest proudly. “I love them. Further proof that I'm yours.” Tony claimed.

Steve’s heart swelled with love and his dick stirred at the actual sight of Tony wearing them.

“Hey wait a sec, I actually have something to show you.” Tony said, clambering off Steve's lap. 

He ran to their bedroom and came back out wearing a different shirt.

Tony walked over and stood in front of Steve to show him the shirt.

Property of Steve Rogers.

Tony smirked at Steve's eyes widening. Steve grinned up at Tony and stood up. “I love you.”

Tony swung his arms around Steve’s and his hands landed on Steve's ass. He gave it a nice squeeze. “I love you too.”

Steve lifted Tony up, and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. 

“Now I'm going to fuck you in this shirt and my dog tags.” Steve stated.

Tony snorted. “Give it to me, soldier boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
